


Die lieben Kollegen

by Klara_Blum



Category: Polizeiruf 110
Genre: Gen, Polizeiruf Magdeburg, Polizeiruf Rostock, de-bingo, post-episode: Wendemanöver
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klara_Blum/pseuds/Klara_Blum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alle fragen sich, was Brasch bitte mit Pöschel will. Und generell wundern sich die Magdeburger ein wenig über ihre Rostocker Kollegen (und umgekehrt).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die lieben Kollegen

„Alles in Ordnung?“

„Nicht wirklich.“

Danach herrschte Stille im Wagen. Erst als sie die Autobahn erreicht hatten, brach Drexler das Schweigen. Brasch hatte schon begonnen sich zu fragen, ob er das Thema überhaupt anschneiden würde.

„Was sollte das denn vorhin?“

„Was meinen Sie?“, fragte Brasch und gab sich nicht die geringste Mühe so zu klingen, als ob sie nicht genau wüsste, was er meinte.

„Mit dem Kollegen aus Rostock natürlich.“

„Welcher? Bukow?“. Sie grinste.

Drexler stöhnte entnervt. „Nein. Pöschel natürlich.“

„Ach der.“ 

„Ist da ernsthaft was zwischen Ihnen beiden? Mit ihm? Das kann nicht Ihr ernst sein. Nicht mal Sie würden …“, er beendete den Satz nicht, was auch besser so war. Stattdessen sage er nach einer kurzen Pause: „Das würde doch nicht wirklich etwas werden.“

„Wenn ichs nicht besser wüsste, würde ich ja glauben Sie machen sich um mein Wohlergehen sorgen.“

Drexler starrte eine Weile intensiv auf die fast freie Autobahn, bevor er weiterredete: „Der Rostocker Kollege schien mir nur … nun ja.“

„Ich leide nicht unter plötzlicher Geschmacksverirrung. Ich wollte sein Gesicht sehen.“, erlöste sie ihn.

„Und … entsprach es Ihren Erwartungen?“

„Nicht ganz. Ich hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass er noch schockierter gewesen wäre.“

„Muss ich das verstehen?“

„Nö.“ Jetzt beobachtete sie die vorbeiziehende Landschaft, bevor sie weitersprach: „Falls Sie sich jetzt fragen, ob ich mich demnächst nach Rostock versetzen lassen werde. Da ist die Antwort auch Nö.“

„Die Kollegen dort sagen Ihnen also nicht zu?“ Er klang fast so, als wäre ihm das egal.

Sie dachte an das viele Getuschel der Kollegen über Bukow und Thiesler und deren anscheinend sehr kompliziertes Verhältnis. Und das offensichtlich sehr komplizierte Verhältnis zwischen Bukow und König. Und daran wie wenig überrascht alle davon gewesen waren, dass Bukow kurzzeitig ein Mordverdächtiger war. „Das nicht aber sie scheinen alle ein wenig…“

„Ich weiß, was Sie meinen.“ Drexler richtete seinen perfekt sitzenden Sicherheitsgurt und wischte einen imaginären Krümel vom Armaturenbrett.

„Wahrscheinlich käme _nicht mal ich_ mit deren doch sehr eigener Auslegung von Recht und Ordnung klar.“ Er verzog ertappt das Gesicht. Hoffentlich würde sie noch ein paar Gelegenheiten finden ihn an diesen Satz zu erinnern.  
„Ich meine am Ende würde ich für die Babysitter spielen müssen und aufpassen, dass die nichts Dummes tun. Und Sie können sich vorstellen, wie das enden würde.“

Er nickte. „Vorhin auf dem Parkplatz hat mir jemand einen Autoschlüssel in die Hand gedrückt. Gehörte zu einem Wagen mit einer Leiche drin.“

„Was?“

„Auf Nachfrage stellte sich heraus, dass es der Vater vom Kollegen Bukow war. Man hat dort schon auf ihn gewartet.“

„Ich nehme an, Bukow Senior arbeitet nicht in der Pathologie.“

Drexler schüttelte den Kopf.

„Die Rostocker Kollegen sind schon irgendwie seltsam.“

„Sehr seltsam.“

* * *

„Was war da eigentlich zwischen Pöschel und der Kollegin aus Magdeburg?“ Bukow starrte aus dem Fenster auf den inzwischen leeren Parkplatz, also ob der ihm erklären könnte, was dort vorhin passiert war.

König zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das frage ich mich auch. Ich hätte jetzt eher erwartet, dass sie ihm irgendwann eine runterhaut und nicht…“

„Mit ihm rumknutscht.“ Beendete Bukow ihren Satz.

„Genau.“ Ein Teil von ihr fragte sich immer noch, ob sie das ganze vielleicht halluziniert hatte.

„Ich dachte schon, ich hätte was verpasst. Wie die Anwesenheit der Magdeburger Pöschel in einen besseren Menschen verwandelt hat oder so.“

„Bukow!“ Sie versuchte tadelnd zu klingen, musste aber zu sehr grinsen.

„Ist schon gut. Pöschel ist ein großartiger Kollege und Kollegin Brasch hätte es nicht besser treffen können. Warum auch immer sie überhaupt gezielt hat.“

„Eigentlich dachte ich ja, Brasch wäre die normalere der Beiden. Aber vielleicht lag ich damit ja falsch.“

„Soso. Die normalere. Und wer ist das bei uns?“ Bukow schien eingesehen zu haben, dass der Parkplatz keine Antworten liefern würde, und schaute jetzt sie an.

Sie warf ihm einen mitleidsvollen Blick zu. „Also bitte Bukow. Das ist wirklich keine Frage.“

„Hey! Ich habe die Bestätigung einer Psychologin, dass ich vollkommen OK bin.“

„Ja…weil Sie sie bestochen haben.“ Sie konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass das funktioniert hatte.

„Kleinigkeiten.“


End file.
